


What We Are

by walkthegale



Series: Vids [10]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Fluff, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: Hold on to what we are. Hold on to your heart.Ada and Hecate and all the times they’ve almost lost each other.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Series: Vids [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/951414
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: VidUKon Premieres 2020





	What We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the VidUKon 2020 premieres vidshow.

**Song:** Your Bones - Of Monsters and Men

 **Length:** 4:12

 **Lyrics:** [here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/ofmonstersandmen/yourbones.html)

 **Also on:** [Tumblr](https://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/620843821325025280/song-your-bones-of-monsters-and-men-fandom-the)


End file.
